Immortality
The power to never die. ' Capability The user can never die. Although the user still experiences pain and injuries, mortal wounds result in the user becoming unconscious until injuries are tended upon, but their body will never rot, age or grow old. The possessor will stay young forever. Universal differences In some ways Immortality may simply mean that one could never die of old age or sickness. The Norse gods for example ate golden apples that prevented them from aging, though they could still die (Ragnorok caused the deaths of Odin, Thor, Baldur, and several other gods in mythology. In other ways, however, immortality may mean the incapability of dying in any way whatsoever. Associations *Possibly accompanied with longevity and Enhanced Regeneration. *Multiple Lives Limits * Can't overcome the End of Time, unless the form of immortality is an absolute type, hence why just like Enhanced Regeneration, it is unclear how long it would last. ** Reasons below also explains the ability's uncertainty. * Some immortals may die via decapitation (i.e. Highlanders or Mermaid Saga) or complete disintegration. * Other immortals may surpass concepts of death or destruction. * An effect of being immortal is the user may become mad, from the effects of time and boredom. ** This can also cause madness overtime because the immortal is forced to watch those who aren't immortal die. * Some immortals could be infertile, like in the ''Highlander series. * Some must consume a certain food, like an apple as explained in Norse Mythology, or drink a certain fluid, like water from a certain source in Tuck Everlasting, to obtain or maintain the ability. Variations Some may only possess the power of: *'''Revivification/Rejuvenation: The power in which one regains life and consciousness whenever they die. *'Quick Reincarnation': The power to be immediately reincarnated following "death"; can result in gaining powers in relation to how the user previously died. *'Regeneration': High level regeneration of body that heals any injuries, even fatal ones, preventing one from dying. *'Invincibility': Cannot be harmed in any way or form, therefore death is omitted. *'Death': No body to destroy. The soul, one that is not of a physical being, does not inherit physical characteristics, such as concepts of destruction, therefore cannot be destroyed; in short, the user cannot die a second time. Most common form of immortality. *'Resurrection': Death is omitted. Injuries may be inflicted, but complete annihilation is impossible. *'Chronolock': Can live for an untold amount of time, by living outside of the normal frame of time and space, but may still be vulnerable to injuries/attacks. Known Users Darth Sion (Star Wars) Gallery 250px-Thor Odinson (Earth-616).jpg|Thor (Marvel) is an Asgardian god 250px-Odin_002.jpg|Odin (Marvel) is the All father of Asgard ThanosThrone.JPG|Thanos (Marvel) the Mad Titan cursed by death to live forever. HERC126_cov.jpg|Hercules (Marvel) is a Olympic half God lives is immortal. RyanDeadpool.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel) is in the same boat as Thanos. 384px-Gaea_(Earth-616)_002.jpg|Gaea (Marvel) is the Goddess of Nature. thor_loki.jpg|Loki (Marvel) 780799-610353_doomsday_super.jpg|Doomsday (DC) Ohitsme--Zeus.jpg|Zeus (Marvel) Heike_Masaomi_Light.JPG|Heike (Code: Breaker) claimed that he lived for 100 years, despite still looking like a teenager. Yukihina_Water_Shapes.JPG|Yukihina (Code: Breaker) claimed that Heike took his "living" and "life", which rendered Yukihina already dead, but still alive, and immortal. Professor Paradox2.png|Professor Paradox (Ben 10) due too being outside of time and space. Starscream.jpg|Starscream (Transformers G1) 433px-C2.jpg|C.C (Code Geass) 539px-V_V.jpg|V.V (Code Geass) Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Temporal Powers